A Baby Makes Three
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Abby and Connor are newlyweds, and Abby's got some news for Connor.  Oneshot. Abby/Connor.  Based on RP.


Abby walked down the corridors of the ARC, she'd said goodbye to everyone as they left, her and Connor were the only people left in the ARC now, she'd been dying to see him all day, but every time she went to talk to him, something came up, at last she could go and see him. She walked down the corridors, stopping at Connor's lab door, leaning against it, smiling at him, it took him a few moments to realise she was there, once he noticed, he started to grin.

"Hey you," Connor grinned as his new wife walked in to the lab, offering her a seat on his knee as he noticed there weren't any more chairs, Connor loved that Abby was his wife, they'd only been married a month, being married was just as perfect as he had pictured.

"Hey," Abby smiled, sitting gently on his knee as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and Abby wrapped her right arm around Connor's shoulder. "You alright?" She asked softly.

"Better now you're here."

"Good," Abby smiled, giving her Husband a gentle kiss, looking up at Connor for a moment "Connor…" She began to speak, but paused for a moment, what she wanted to say just wasn't coming out, "Uhm..I…."

"Abby, you can tell me." Connor whispered, taking her hand in his, moving closer to her.

"Well..." Abby began, taking a deep breath, looking down at Connor, she wasn't even sure what it was she was nervous about, she knew what she was about to say wasn't something bad, but it scared her that it would change their lives, "We-we're having a baby." She whispered, and watched Connor's reaction carefully as he bit his lip, she'd never seen him so speechless, apart from on their wedding day when he could barely speak their vows, instead of saying anything Connor simply pressed his lips against hers.

"That's-" He whispered, not having the words to fully describe how he was feeling, he didn't even think he had registered what Abby had actually said, he just knew he was happy, "That's... I love you."Abby smiled against Connor as he placed his hand upon her stomach, "You, and bump." He said, a smirk growing across his face, the thought of their baby, their baby growing in her, it made him beam with pride already.

"Start of a family." Abby whispered, placing her hand over Connor's.

"This is just...this is the most perfect thing to ever happen to me." Connor smiled, "I mean, just perfect and amazing."

"Me too," Abby giggled, kissing Connor once again, letting out a gentle sigh of relief, things were starting to come together now, their life as a married couple was starting off well, now they could settle down properly and start their own family.

"How... How long have you known?" Connor asked, he couldn't believe it, this was something he had always wanted, and now he was getting it, a family with the woman she loved.

"Not long," She whispered, "About a week or so, I wanted to get my head around the whole idea and reality of it all before I told you...don't think it's really sunk in to be honest."

"Take a while to get used to," Connor smiled, "I won't let you go on missions now, I'm keeping you both safe" The last thing Connor wanted was for something to happen to either the baby or Abby, the thought of it alone worried him

"I know," Abby nodded, she knew Connor was going to be protective, but this was something she agreed on, "I won't risk it, but you've got to stay safe too."

"I want to tell the rest of the gang now! Gonna go tell Matt and Becker about the news!" Connor smirked softly, trying to picture all of their reactions; a small chuckle escaped his lips, he knew everyone would be happy for them. "How am I meant to pick a godfather between Becker & Matt?" He pondered for a moment, Abby giggled softly.

"We've got a while to choose and think about." She smiled.

"I can't wait."Connor smiled softly before gently rubbing her stomach. Abby grinned at him, she was so happy but also nervous at the same time, but she knew Connor would be an amazing Dad, the thought of them being parents made her beam. "You, my beautiful girl will be the perfect mother. "

"You're going to be an amazing Dad Con." Abby replied softly, she could just imagine him running around with their kids and playing with them, helping with their school work when they struggled, all the things her and Jack never really had.

"Come on, we can go home and celebrate... without alcohol." Connor kissed the top of Abby's forehead taking his hand in hers, "And maybe a nice bath." He grinned, and Abby couldn't help but grin back at him, she didnt think she had felt this happy and content.

"Can we get some chocolate?" Abby grinned, swinging their arms gently, and Connor nodded.

"Course," He smiled softly, "I dread to think what you will crave," He bit his lip slightly before walking with her to the shop, and Abby picked up the first large bar of chocolate she could see, "That is to share...right?" He smiled giggling.

"Hilarious," Abby giggled, "Of course it is."Connor chuckled as she spoke, paying for the chocolate, along with some non alcoholic drinks for them both to drink to in celebration, seeing as Abby couldn't have any thing alcoholic, Connor decided he wouldn't drink any either, at least not in front of her. The couple walked quietly home, enjoying being near one another, as soon as they got home, the pair kicked off their shoes, and removed their coats.

"Home sweet home!" Connor grinned as they walked in, taking her hand, pulling her along to their sofa, seating Abby on his lap, grabbing them some chocolate for the two of them before wrapping his arm around Abby, smiling softly as she snuggled in to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Here," She whispered, breaking a bit of chocolate from the bar, passing Connor some. Connor took the piece from her, popping it in to her mouth. "That was meant for you know." Abby giggled, smiling gently as Connor started to play their stereo, listening to whatever CD was in it, luckily it was their favourite CD, she smiled softly as the music played gently in the background.

"We have 9 more months of this... before we have a child that won't give us five minutes to cuddle." He chuckled softly before kissing Abby's head gently. "I cannot wait."

"Me neither, it'll be great, our own little family." She whispered, it was a strange thought that in less than a year's time they'd have a little baby, she couldn't wait for this new chapter of their lives to begin, at the same time it terrified her. Connor looked down at Abby and wondered what she thinking, he wondered is she was scared as well as over the moon about starting a family just like he was. This is what he had always dreamed off, but with the busy life they lived, would it all work out. All he knew was was that he was going to be the best father he could possibly be.

**The End?**

**Thoughts? Please review! ^_^ I love writing these oneshots, send me some prompts!**


End file.
